


One Year Can Change Your Life

by LaVie_En_Rose, RainbowRosesandButterflyKisses



Series: A Series of Events [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Ice Play, Rare Pairings, Rope Bondage, Scarves, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strong Language, Wax Play, erotic spanking, kitten play, slight D/s, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_En_Rose/pseuds/LaVie_En_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRosesandButterflyKisses/pseuds/RainbowRosesandButterflyKisses
Summary: It's time for National City's newest power couple, Kara Danvers and Maggie Sawyer to plan the wedding of their dreams. Life had been good for the couple, but a shadow is hanging over their wedded bliss, as someone from their past comes to shake things up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: A Series of Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650016
Comments: 37
Kudos: 67





	1. What A Difference A Year Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amigos! He escuchado sus solicitudes para escribir otro libro en One Night Can Change Your Life. Aquí estoy para entregar el próximo capítulo en la vida de Kara y Maggie. Espero que disfrutes este tanto como lo hiciste el último. Besos
> 
> ***Hello, my friends! I have heard your requests for writing another book to One Night Can Change Your Life. Here I am to deliver the next chapter in the lives of Kara and Maggie. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last. Kisses***
> 
> Gracias a Google Translate

It's been one year since the engagement, and now Kara and Maggie had bigger things to worry about, like their upcoming wedding. They've met with the wedding planner, the caterers, and everyone else that was needed. It wasn't hard to figure out where they were going to get married; they decided to get married on the estate, near the vineyard, a place that was near and dear to them. _Bellissimo Angel_ had taken off and added another wine under the label called _La Vie En Rose_. _Dark Horse_ was doing phenomenal, and another wine had been added to the lineup, _Dark Passion_ , which was aptly named for the passion that Kara and Maggie had shared.

All in all, business was going well, and Kara couldn't have been happier. She and Maggie were working and building their future together, something they both wanted, and had been working towards. Their relationship hadn't been all sunshine and roses, there were quite a few bumps in the road. It was nothing serious, but usual couple things, and the like. The one they locked horns on had to do with whether they wanted children or not. That was a massive point of contention because Maggie wanted children, and Kara was on the fence about having children. She knew this was a conversation that should have been had before they got engaged, but with everything going on with Kate, the business and everything else kind of interrupted that talk. After some reflection and time away, Kara realized that she did want to have children. She was the last surviving member of the Zorel family, and she wanted to pass that on to a child to continue the Zorel legacy. Kara and Maggie had a discussion about kids and were finally on the same page, and Kara was thankful for that. Of course, the conversation was shelved until after they get married and get settled into their lives.

Kara had finished work for the day and made her way to Maggie's office and entered. Her fiancée was sitting at her desk and was on speakerphone with a distributor. She quietly closed the door and locked it. They made brief eye contact, and Kara sauntered over to Maggie's desk and placed a kiss on her cheek, before straddling her lap. She was thankful that she had a skirt on cause if she had on anything else, it would have been difficult.

Maggie smirked and put both of her hands on Kara’s ass and gave it a small squeeze, “You are so bad,” She whispered.

“For you,” Kara replied cheekily. Office sex had become a thing of theirs, not all the time, but some of the time. They still had sessions in the playroom, and even outside of the playroom, mainly in their bedroom. It took a lot of training, but Kara had learned to be submissive to Maggie's Domme. It was freeing, and Kara liked not having to be in control all the time she could let go and not worry about anything else.

"Yes, I want five hundred cases delivered to the Clairmont Hotel. Maxwell Lord is hosting the party of the century, and we have to make sure that there is more than enough for his guests for the week," Maggie slid her hand under Kara's skirt and was surprised that she was not wearing any underwear. She looked at Kara with a sly smile.

“We will have the cases delivered later on this afternoon, Miss. Sawyer,” The guy on the other line had replied.

Maggie slid two fingers inside of Kara, “That is all that I ask, Sean,” She replied.

Kara squeezed Maggie’s fingers and pushed herself further down on her fingers and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Maggie put the phone on mute, “Fuck yourself until you come,” She told Kara.

A shiver traveled down Kara’s spine as she eased herself off of Maggie’s fingers a little before pushing herself back down again. Kara was beyond wet, and she was sure Maggie's pants would be ruined, but it didn't matter as she got lost in the sensation of having her future wife inside of her. Kara forgot all about the other person on the other line as she continued riding Maggie's fingers with a wild abandon. Kara wanted more and needed more, so Kara used one of her hands to reach between her legs and started to tease her clit as she pleasured herself on Maggie's fingers. She got lost in the sensations as her body was enjoying the immense pleasure that she was feeling. It was dirty, secretive, and lurid, but this only served to turn Kara on more.

"Oh fuck," She cried out wordlessly as she felt herself nearing the edge. The feeling started from her toes and worked its way up her body, and spread through her arms, legs, and every part of her body.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself. Imagine that it is me using my fingers and my tongue bringing you closer to the edge,” Maggie husked in Kara’s ear. It was taking a lot for her to not moan as the sight of Kara getting herself off. One of her favorite things to do was watch Kara come, she looked like an ethereal goddess.

Kara sped up her movements as she felt herself nearing the edge of completion, “Yes, yes, yes,” She chanted quietly.

"That's it, Kara. I feel how wet you are, you are dripping all over my fingers, and my pants. You like this, don't you? You like getting fucked while I am taking care of business," She whispered hotly in Kara's ear. Maggie felt on edge herself and closed her legs tightly as she felt her clit throbbing.

"Maggie!" Kara forgot that she was on the phone and called out her fiancée's name in the office. Her orgasm was intense, and it felt as if her soul had left her body. She fell forward as the aftershocks of her orgasm still rolled through her.

Maggie was thankful that the call was over it would have been unprofessional to have anyone hear what was happening in her office, "Good girl," She praised Kara. Maggie knew that Kara had a praise kink, so she made sure to tell her that she was a good girl when she did something that pleased her. Maggie had worked with Kara to make her comfortable with their dynamic, and Kara had come into her role as submissive without any problems. Their play was always in the playroom, but it had spilled over into their bedroom.

Kara had regulated her breathing as she felt her soul return, “I ruined your pants.”

Maggie brought her free hand up to Kara’s hair and pulled her head back gently, “I don’t give a fuck,” She grinned and removed her finger’s from Kara’s pussy.

Kara whimpered in discontent and tried to squeeze them as tightly as she could to keep them in place, “Please don’t,” She pleaded.

"I will replace my fingers with something much better lately," Maggie promised as she felt Kara's grip loosen around her fingers. She brought them up to her mouth, and locked eyes with her soon to be wife, and licked each one, before sucking them in her mouth. Kara tasted divine.

“So, hot. I want to return the favor,” Kara knew Maggie was more than aroused.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m not dressed for easy access, but when we get home tonight, I will be riding your face,” She replied.

"I can't wait," Kara loved pleasuring Maggie, it gave her a rush to know that she could make Maggie lose control in that way. At first, it was when they played, but now, it was different. A lot could change in a year.

Maggie was glad that the day was over if it would have been the middle of the day, she would have been screwed, “Pretty bold of you to come in here with no panties on under your dress. How long have you been without?” She questioned.

Kara’s smile spread across her face, “Since this morning. I wanted to come in here this morning before everyone arrived, but I had to meet with Alex about the wine,”

“You’ve gone all day without underwear?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Y—yeah,” Kara replied.

Maggie clicked her tongue against her teeth, “Anyone could have seen up your skirt. And what’s under your skirt is for my eyes only. I should make you write an essay, but since you were sweet enough to come into my office and put on a show. I can make an exception just this once,” She enjoyed it very much.

Kara was relieved, "I am glad that you liked it. Are you finished for the day?" She asked, changing the subject.

“I am. I had to make sure that the wine would be available to Maxwell and his party guests. Are you finished for the day?” Maggie asked.

Kara climbed off Maggie’s lap, “I am done for the day. So, we can go home and relax. The hot tub is calling my name,” She and Maggie had decided that they needed a hot tub to go along with their pool, and it was a very wise investment.

Maggie shut everything down and got up from her desk, "I like the way you think. I could have Amelia fix us a nice dinner, and we can eat under the stars," She suggested. Sarah was still with them, but she was more of a caretaker now, running things when she and Kara were away, and Amelia had gone back to her cooking duties.

Together, Kara and Maggie had left the building and made their way home in separate cars, of course. They worked together and lived together, but they always make sure to have time for themselves and with other people. There is only so much togetherness that people can take, and Kara found that she was okay with having time apart, it made her miss Maggie.

“I love coming home with you, but it would be nice to come home to you too,” Maggie replied as she met Kara at the porch.

“Then, maybe I should adjust my schedule, so I can be home when you come home,” Kara shot back.

Maggie chuckled, “I like the sound of that. Since you are your boss, you can set your hours accordingly. How is Vasquez working out by the way?” She asked about Kara’s new assistant.

"She's a godsend. I am so glad I hired her. She is everything and more, I will have to give Alex a thank you gift," Kara replied as she entered the house. The house was a no-work zone, it was a neutral place for them to relax, unwind, and not think about work.

Maggie grinned, “I’m glad. Why don’t you head upstairs and get relaxed from the day? I will tell Amelia about dinner, and I’ll be upstairs to join you,” She suggested.

That was music to Kara's ears, "I would like that," She shot over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs. It was a long day, and a nice hot shower and her comfy clothes would do just the trick.


	2. Coitus Interuptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara y Maggie's sexy time is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasa mis amigos? Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero honestamente, me olvidé de esta historia. Me recordaron cuando recibí notificaciones. Aquí está otro capítulo para mantenerle esperando. Disfruta. También, guarda a mi amiga Nayanna Rivergron en tus pensamientos, ella está llorando la pérdida de su actriz favorita Glee. Gracias.
> 
> *** I know it's been a long time, but honestly, I forgot about this story. They reminded me when I received notifications. Here is another chapter to keep you waiting. Enjoy. Also, keep my friend Nayanna Rivergron in your thoughts, she is mourning the loss of her favorite Glee actress. Thank you.***

The shower was relaxing in more ways than one, Kara lamented as she stepped out of the shower. Maggie was insatiable and their relaxing shower turned into Kara being pushed up against the wall and Maggie’s face between her legs. She wasn’t complaining at all, but her legs felt like jelly.

“Oh, my God!” Kara panted out as she came down from her orgasmic bliss.

Maggie placed a delicate kiss on Kara’s stomach before getting up, “How many times do I have to tell you that God has nothing to do with this?” She replied sassily. Maggie would never grow tired of giving Kara pleasure.

Kara shrugged, “You’ll have to remind me again,” She replied cheekily before turning off the water. Kara reached for Maggie’s towel and handed it to her before she grabbed her towel and got out of the shower.

“The last time I reminded you, you were not able to use your hand for a week,” Maggie recalled the essay that she had Kara write.

Kara remembered the essay it was a killer, “Will you always remind me of that essay? I will never forget it and I do not want to go through that again,” She was so over writing essays. Kara would prefer getting spanked over writing.

“Yes, so it will serve as a reminder of what not to do. I am sure Amelia is finished with dinner, then tonight, we are going to relax under the stars,” Maggie loved living outside of the city. It was peaceful, the sky was clear, and there was no one around to disturb their peace. The commute back and forth was a pain, but having peace makes it all worth it.

“Now you are speaking my language. I miss being in the city, but I like the privacy we have here. We can look at the sky without all the smog and pollution. I do miss being a hop skip and a jump from Alex though,” Kara told Maggie as she toweled off.

Maggie looked at Kara through the bathroom mirror, “We can spend more time in the city if you would like. I have no problem with staying out there for the week and then coming here for the weekend,” Even though she was Kara’s Mistress, Maggie worked to compromise with Kara on things that affected her.

Kara appreciated Maggie’s willingness to listen, “No, this is our home. I was thinking that maybe we can convince Alex and Lucy to move out here with us,” She suggested.

“Do you think Alex would go for that?” Maggie asked.

“That’s where your power of persuasion comes in. You’re the psychologist in this outfit, so you can make it seem as if it was Alex’s idea to move out here,” Kara had given this some thought. Maggie is well versed in psychology and Kara was sure that her fiancée could use that in her plan.

Maggie laughed, “You want me to do _your_ dirty work? Since when are you afraid to use your powers of manipulation on your sister?” If anyone could get Alex to do anything other than Lucy it would be Kara. Hell, there were times when Kara would use her power to get what she wanted.

Kara pouted, “She will see right through me, but you on the other hand, you will make it look good. Please.”

“Alright but stop pouting. You make it hard for me to say no to you sometimes. I like it though. What happens if Alex doesn’t go for it?” Maggie approached Kara.

“Then we will have to use Lucy. I am sure she could have Alex do whatever she wanted,” Kara smiled impishly before leaving the bathroom.

Maggie followed behind, “Sex as a weapon.”

“It works for you,” Kara laughed and proceeded to get dressed.

“I make you think it works for me, but I’d like to think that it would be beneficial for us both,” Maggie shot back and proceeded to get dressed.

Kara was starving and the smell of food only increased her hunger. Amelia had always fixed more than enough, and Kara was thankful for that. She’s been burning a lot of calories and needed to replenish them.

“I could kiss Amelia,” Kara joked as she sat down.

Maggie looked at her fiancée, “Should I be worried about you and Amelia?” She sat down next to Kara.

Kara laughed, “No, you know there is nothing to worry about. Now, if it was Hannah, then that would be a different story,” She couldn’t help herself.

“So that explains why you’ve been down at the café more than usual. Is she bribing you with her goodies?” Maggie knew Hannah was a good kid and it was nice that Kara had found a friend in her.

Kara shrugged, “I’ll never tell. What goes on between me and Hannah stays between me and Hannah,” She at her food.

“Let me find out,” Maggie smirked and started eating. Dinner was a no work discussion zone since they worked together and saw each other every day. Instead they talk about mundane things and move on from there. The topic of their wedding came up.

“I talked to Lilah about meeting with caterers to see which one we want to go with and to try food,” Kara had been talking to their wedding planner, so far, they had the colors, and the venue. Which was going to be the estate.

“Did Lilah say when we would be meeting with the caterers?” Maggie and Kara both had been hands on about planning the wedding. It wasn’t fair for Kara to put in the work by herself. Plus, she didn’t like how overly attentive Lilah was to Kara. She’s seen ‘The Wedding Planner’ before and knows what happens (wink wink).

“Yeah, we have a meeting with Tiana’s Palace Catering company on Friday at 2:15. I believe are schedules are clear for that time. We also have and appointment with another catering company on Saturday morning at 11,” Kara listed off the appointments to meet with caterers.

Maggie smiled, “You and Lilah will take over the world. Is there anything else after we meet with the caterers?”

“Cake tasting and that will be the end of it. Lilah will take care of sending out the invitations and save the date cards to our guests. We will be taking engagement photos on Saturday as well,” Kara was excited about the engagement pictures. It was the perfect time to show their love for each other.

Maggie couldn’t believe how quickly everything was moving in less than six months she will be marrying Kara, the love of her life, “I can’t wait to marry you and you become Kara Danvers-Sawyer. It has a nice ring to it.”

Kara shook her head, “No, it will be Sawyer-Danvers,” She corrected her fiancée.

Maggie smirked, “I like that better because I always come first,” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“That’s because I make you come, but we’re not going to discuss that part,” Kara shot back.

“Fair point, well made,” Maggie couldn’t argue with that. Kara made her come in ways that she had never thought was possible. Her little vanilla girl had come a long way thanks to her guidance.

Kara basked in her victory, “I’m glad you think so. Amelia cooked so much, I don’t think I will be able to eat anymore,” Kara pushed her plate away. She was full.

“You ate more than enough, babe. Do you want to retire to our bedroom for the night or do you want to go into the hot tub?” Maggie asked. It was a beautiful night and she didn’t mind spending time outside with Kara.

“Hot tub for sure,” Kara answered without hesitation.

They retired to the hot tub with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling like little diamonds in the sky. Kara relaxed against the inside of the hot tub and let the bubbles sooth her muscles.

“Best investment ever.”

Maggie chuckled, “I’ll say. I should be jealous, but I know this hot tub has nothing on me,” She teased.

Kara grinned, “Yeah, it has nothing on you. You satisfy me in ways that this hot tub can’t. Now, if there was a Hitachi wand involved, then that is a different story,” She had come a long way from not being able to make sex jokes about toys.

“You prefer the wand to my fingers and tongue?” Maggie asked in an intrigued tone.

“No, I like your fingers and tongue in addition to the wand or maybe your dildo. It depends on what I am in the mood for at the moment,” Kara replied.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What you are in the mood for?” She asked, hoping that Kara would change her answer.

Kara realized her slip up, “Sorry, I meant what you are in the mood for when it comes down to pleasure,” She corrected herself.

“Good girl. I know we said that home is a no work zone, but I want to talk about changing your work schedule,” Maggie had thought about what Kara had mentioned about cutting back her hours so Kara would be at home when she arrived home.

Kara drank her wine, “What about it?”

“You mentioned about cutting back your hours so you will be home when I get home. Were you serious about that?” Maggie asked. She wanted to make sure that Kara was sure before discussing her proposal.

Kara had a feeling where this was going, “I was kind of joking and being serious at the same time. Are you considering me cutting my hours?” She wondered what Maggie had in mind.

“I am thinking about it. I love working with you and seeing you at work every day and the mind-blowing office sex. But I wouldn’t mind the idea of you being home when I get home. Not every day, but maybe twice a week,” Maggie didn’t want to take away from Kara’s independence, but she had imagined coming home to her wife.

Kara thought about this for a moment. She could work from home it’s not that hard, and she would also be able to go into the office three days a week, “Okay, I will work from home two days a week. That way, I can be here when you come home,” She compromised.

Maggie brushed back Kara’s hair, “That’s my good girl. How about Monday’s and Friday’s as your days at home. You can get your hair and nails done on Friday’s it would be easier that way,” She offered another suggestion. Kara was busy during the week that she forgets at times to get her nails and hair trimmed.

“I will give you that, but don’t expect me to be waiting for you in the playroom or something like that,” Kara was going to draw the line at that.

“That thought did not cross my mind, but now that you mentioned it…I wouldn’t object,” Maggie looked at Kara with a thoughtful look on her face.

Kara saw the wicked gleam in Maggie’s eyes, “Oh no, we are not going to go there. I don’t need Amelia, Emilio, and Sarah knowing what we get up to behind closed doors. Although, I think Sarah has some idea of what goes on,” She remarked.

“Sarah knows, but she doesn’t know the extent of what we do in the privacy of our bedroom or playroom,” Maggie moved her hand slowly up Kara’s leg.

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, “She’s been with you for a long time so, there is no denying that she knows. You are insatiable is it time for your ungodly visitor?” She noticed that Maggie had become extra amorous.

“No, you are irresistible, babe. Everybody knows it, you turn heads wherever you go. If you and I were not together, Hannah and Cassandra would be all over you like white on rice,” Maggie had observed how everyone male and female was around Kara. They were overly attentive and undressing Kara with her eyes, but it made her feel even more powerful because she has Kara. And everyone else wished they had her.

Kara move Maggie’s hand away from her leg, “Down girl. My lady bits need a chance to relax and recover. She’s still a little sore from our tryst in the shower,” She needed a couple of days to recuperate.

“I did give you quite a workout today. I’ll let you rest for a few days, but trust me, I will be coming to collect,” Maggie warned Kara.

Kara brushed it off, “I know you are. Do you want me to take care of you?”

“You know the answer to that, Kara. It’s been a minute since I’ve had to educate you. I think you need a refresher course. Go upstairs and be ready for me in our bedroom,” Maggie commanded Kara.

“Yes, Miss,” Kara complied and got out of the hot tub and went upstairs to wait for her mistress. She felt guilty for pushing her mistresses’ buttons, but it was needed. Her mistress had been wound up tight. It was time for her mistress to unwind and Kara was more than happy to help.

Kara entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her she stripped out of her clothes, put her collar on, and waited by the door. It felt like an eternity when it was only five minutes for Kara and the anticipation was palpable. Kara saw the doorknob twist and the door open, and in walked her mistress.

Maggie smiled, “Ever the obedient one. I thought you had forgotten your place,” She told Kara in a low but authoritative tone.

“No, Miss. I would never forget my place,” Kara replied shivers had run down her spine. She knew her place was to serve her Mistress.

Maggie played with one of Kara’s curls before gently pulling it, “And where is your place?”

“To be under you and serve you, Miss,” That was a lesson that Kara learned right out the gate.

“Good girl. Off your knees and on the bed,” Maggie praised her girl. She loved how compliant Kara had become. It took almost a year to break Kara of her willfulness in the bedroom.

Kara quickly got off the floor and onto the bed. She lay down on the bed and awaited her Mistress’ next command.

Maggie circled the bed, “When we were downstairs you asked me a question that you should already know the answer to. You forget that your sole purpose is to please me and to take care of my needs as I take care of yours. As your punishment, you will not be able to touch me, instead, you will have the pleasure of watching me get off. Is that acceptable?” She wanted Kara to get her off, but it was a part of Kara’s lesson.

“Yes, Miss,” Kara was disappointed but knew it was also fair.

Maggie smirked and gave Kara a little strip tease, taking her time to undress, and letting each piece of clothing hit the floor.

Kara licked her lips at the skin Maggie was revealing, no matter how many times she’s seen Maggie naked, she never ceased to turn her on beyond reason.

“You’re beautiful, Miss,” Kara stated.

“Thank you,” Maggie strolled over to the bed and straddled Kara’s waist, “I love having you like this under me. Not being able to touch me and watching your face as I touch myself. It’s torture for you, but it helps get me off.”

Kara bit her lip but didn’t say anything. She wasn’t sure that she could say anything in that moment, so all Kara did was watch and wait to see what her Mistress would do next. Unfortunately, that would have to wait as Maggie’s business phone had gone off in the distance.

“Fuck!” Maggie mumbled from her position on top of Kara. She reached over and answered, “This better be an emergency.”

“Siento molestarle en casa, pero hubo un problema con la entrega a Maxwell Lord,” Eve’s voice came over the line.

Maggie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Cual es la problema?”

Eve knew that this would frustrate her jefe, “En lugar de 500 botellas de Belissimo Angel Apothic, el Sr. Lord sólo recibió 300 botellas de Apothic.,”

“Dios Mio! Yo lo manejaré,” Maggie colgó el teléfono.

Kara vio la angustia en su rostro de sus fiancée, “Que pasa?”

“There is a problem with Maxwell Lord’s shipment. I have to figure out why he has 300 botellas instead of 500.” Maggie was beyond frustrated.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Maggie shook her head and climbed off Kara, “Lo siento, mi amor, pero I have to handle this myself,” Her night was ruined.

Kara watched as her girlfriend disappeared into the bathroom feeling at a loss. This had never happened before. Hopefully, this would not keep Maxwell Lord from not promoting their wine.

Maggie came out of the bathroom fully dressed, “You can get dressed, Kara. I am going into the office to handle this mishap. We will pick this up later,” She placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead before leaving the room.

Kara sighed and got up from the bed to take a shower. She was aching between her legs and wanted nothing more than to get herself off, but Maggie would not approve. Kara freshened up before putting her pajamas on it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas o no?


	3. Easy Like Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning interlude between Kara and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Maggie had finally taken care of the mistake with the wine and apologized to Maxwell for the mix-up. Luckily, he was understanding and did not hold it against her. The problem was solved and now it was time for her to go home to her beautiful fiancée. The woman that had come into her life and changed it for the better. Maggie’s life had meaning before, but now with Kara, there was even more meaning. She is so far gone over Kara or as everyone calls her The First Lady of _Bellissimo Angel_. Maggie pulled into the garage and turned the car off before closing the door and got out. She made her way inside of the house and turned the alarm on and made her way upstairs.

Maggie opened the bedroom door and the entire room was bathed in the moonlight that shown through the curtains. She spied Kara sleeping with her back towards the door her body was silhouetted by the glow from the moon. Maggie had gone into the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas. It was tempting to wake Kara up, but she figured it was best to let Kara get some rest. She could wait until the morning they both had tomorrow off, so they could stay in bed for most of the morning. Maggie climbed in the bed and spooned Kara.

“You are home,” Kara mumbled sleepily, “Everything okay?”

Maggie kissed Kara’s shoulder, “I am. Everything was taken care of and Maxwell is satisfied. Go back to sleep, babe,” She nuzzled her face in Kara’s neck breathing in her shampoo and a smell that was uniquely Kara.

Morning dawned and their positions had changed, Maggie felt Kara’s body pressing against hers, and the small puff of breaths on her neck. Her fiancée was a big koala bear in her sleep, but Maggie was not complaining none of her other ex’s were big on cuddling, but Kara was an exception to everything. She looked at the clock and saw that that is was half-past six it was early, but her body would not let her go back to sleep. Maggie was growing frustrated at her inability to fall asleep she quietly slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She finished her business and entered the bedroom where Kara was still sleeping soundly. Maggie shook her head; Kara could sleep through a bomb if it had gone off in the background. The house was quiet as it should be since everyone was still asleep. Morning is one of Maggie’s favorite times of the day. It was quiet and tranquil the sign of a new day and new beginnings and it didn’t hurt that she was able to view the sunrise over the mountains illuminating her property in a soft glow.

Maggie made herself a cup of coffee and a bagel before heading outside and sitting on the patio. The birds were chirping, and crickets were still creating a quiet symphony within nature. The air smelled of fresh morning dew and the slight chill made for a perfect morning. She was able to get lost in her thoughts and just be even for a little while. Her life over the past year had been hectic, the launching of a new wine, wedding preparations, expanding the café, and making sure that everything continues running smoothly. There are times where Maggie would feel that she was over her head, but then there are the other times that she loves what she does. It was her dream to own a winery and making a name for herself outside of her family. She thought about everything that she had gone through to get to where she was today. And to be honest, she had Kara to thank for her getting as far as she had. It was because of her that business was exploding and Maggie had become a big name in California wine.

She and Kara had discussed moving to Napa Valley, but they both agreed that it was too saturated with competitive vineyards, so they decided to stay local. And put National City on the map which didn’t take much to do so. Maggie sighed and sipped her coffee. Everything in her life was looking up and since Kate had been gone, she could breathe for the first time. Her ex was no longer looming in the background and she didn’t have to worry about her trying to get her claws into Kara. Her relationship with Kara was not all rainbows and unicorns there were a couple of rocky patches, namely having kids, and Kara’s growing relationship with Cassandra. Maggie was grateful that her friend had been mentoring Kara and being a friend, but a small part of her wondered if Cassandra had other plans in regard to her fiancée. She was being irrational, but her fiancée is very attractive, and she turns heads wherever she goes.

She thought about her future with Kara, getting married, and eventually starting a family. They had discussed having kids and Kara was against the idea. Maggie knew that Kara loved kids, but she did not know that Kara had not wanted to be a mother. Maggie on the other hand wanted a kid or kids either through IVF, a surrogate, or even adoption. She is creating an empire and if something was to happen to her, then she would have no one to leave it to unless she wills it to Sarah and her family. After a lengthy discussion and Kara realizing that she was the last one in her family, they decided that having a child would be beneficial for both of them. They would discuss how it would happen after they got married. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt arms around her neck.

“Good morning, my love,” Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek. She had woken up and noticed that Maggie was not in bed with her.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s arm, “Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?” She asked as she leaned back in the chair.

Kara moved and sat down next to Maggie, “I slept okay even though I was deeply frustrated by being left horny,” She took a bite out of Maggie’s bagel.

Maggie snatched the bagel away from Kara and took a bite, “I had to take care of business. You know that comes first before you do. Did you relieve the ache between your legs?”

“No. It was tempting, but I have self-control. The last thing I need is to get punished for a transgression that you had forbidden,” Kara hated that she was not able to touch herself especially in times like last night. But Maggie was very specific about what she required from her.

Maggie smirked behind her coffee cup, “Yes, you know you are allowed to touch yourself when I am around to watch. Although, having you right a report was quite fun to watch,” She admired Kara’s determination, but she also found it funny how Kara had let her frustration be known. The report was not that long, but it was a far cry from spanking Kara’s ass until it was red. Maggie never did that as punishment, but more for pleasure, and Kara enjoyed it immensely.

“I know. You get off on your creative punishments,” Kara took Maggie’s coffee mug and took a swig.

Maggie took her mug back, “Go get your own,” She told Kara playfully.

Kara shrugged, “It tastes better when it’s yours,” She replied cheekily before getting up from the table.

“Watch your sass, Kara. So, help me,” Maggie warned teasingly.

“Or what you’re going to punish me?” Kara shot back.

Maggie loved their banter, “You live for my punishments. Go get your coffee,” She dismissed her fiancée.

Kara huffed, “Fine.”

Maggie shook her head and continue looking out over the horizon it was a beautiful morning and the day was only going to look up from here. Maggie watched as Kara sat down with her cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin.

“Where did you get the blueberry muffin?” She questioned Kara. When she went into the kitchen there were no blueberry muffins.

Kara peeled back the paper and took a bite, “Oh, Hannah brought them up here last night. Sophia had baked extra and since I’m Sophia’s favorite. You know how that goes,” She replied happily.

“Should I be worried about you and Hannah?” Maggie asked teasingly. If she was honest, she adored Hanna and Kara’s relationship. Hanna looked up to Kara and treated her as the big sister she never had. And Kara enjoyed playing the role of big sister something she never had the chance to do.

Kara fed a bit of her muffin to Maggie, “Nothing is going on between me and Hannah. She’s like my sister and that would be the equivalent of trying to date Alex. I am not into that,” She replied. The thought of her and Hannah together rubbed Kara the wrong way. They were more like sisters than anything else.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m just kidding, babe. The expression on your face was priceless. What do you want to do today?” It was Saturday there were no pressing issues. No work to be done it was time for relaxation and connection.

Kara thought about it for a moment, “We can finish what was interrupted last night. I do believe I owe my Mistress and orgasm,” She replied lustfully.

“Yes, yes you do. I like the sound of that. I’ll straighten up here and you go upstairs and wait for me in our bedroom. I want you naked and, on your knees,” Maggie told Kara what she expected of her.

Kara got up, “Yes, Mistress,” She entered the house and made her way upstairs and waited for her mistress.

Maggie cleaned up the dishes from their semi-breakfast and made her way upstairs. It was time for her to get into the role of being Kara’s Mistress. A role that she enjoyed more than anything else. It was a break from the monotony of life and Kara enjoyed it immensely. Maggie had thought about teaching Kara how to be Dominant, but that would defeat the purpose of their relationship. Maggie made her way upstairs and opened the door. She was pleased to see Kara in her ‘place’ with her hands behind her back and her head held high. Maggie thought about getting her camera and taking a picture of Kara in this position, but that would come later.

“You please me well, kitten,” Maggie used her name for Kara, “I should reward you later for your obedience.”

Kara didn’t say anything. She had learned the hard way that she was not supposed to talk when her Mistress was talking unless she was given the command to do so. Her ass was sore as hell, but the pleasure that came along with it was more than enough to make it worth it.

“Good girl. You’ve come along way from that shy and timid girl, kitten. Get off your knees and undress me,” Maggie commanded.

Kara quickly got off her knees and did as she was told. She started with her Mistress’ shirt. Followed by her pajama pants along with her Mistress’ underwear. Even after a year together her Mistress’ body never failed to take her breath away.

“Good girl, kitten. Fold my clothes up and put them on the chair. Then I want you on the bed,” Maggie found herself already worked up by the simple act of Kara undressing her.

Kara wordlessly folded up the clothes and put them on the chair and climbed onto the bed. She made sure she took her time in doing so.

Maggie licked her lips at the sight of Kara’s bare ass in the air, “Now, now, kitten. I do not want to have to spank that pretty little ass of yours for teasing,” She warned. When Kara was lying down on the bed, Maggie went to their special chest and pulled out two gold silk ropes.

“Assume the position.”

Kara put her hands on the bars of the bed, and she watched with rapt attention as her Mistress tied the ropes on her wrists.

“Is that too tight, kitten?” Maggie asked.

Kara wiggled her wrists, “No, Miss. The ropes are not too tight.”

Maggie took a moment and caressed Kara’s cheek, “Good, girl. Now, what is your safe word?”

“Supergirl,” Kara replied. It was potstickers, but Kara decided to change it up.

“And when do you use your word?” Maggie asked as she removed her hand from Kara’s face.

Kara tried to hide her disappointment losing Maggie’s warmth, “When I want you to stop,” The words were like second nature to her.

“And will you get into trouble for using your word at any time?” Maggie asked as she climbed on top of Kara and straddled her hips. She wanted nothing more than to sit on Kara’s face and ride it until she came all over her, marking her, and humiliating Kara at the same time.

Kara bit her lip, “No, Miss,” She squeezed her legs together. The sight of her Mistress straddling her caused her clit to throb and the arousal from last night came back in full force.

“If I recall you were going to be punished for your transgression last night. You will watch me get myself off, then I am going to ride your face until I come all over it and then maybe, I will let you come,” Maggie was going to have fun, “Better yet, I should bring you to the edge and not allow you to come. Does that sound good, Kitten?”

Kara’s eyes widened at that thought the last time that happened her orgasm was intense, and she thought she saw stars.

“You can answer,” Maggie saw Kara’s eyes widen in realization. The thought of keeping Kara on edge would be the perfect icing on her cake, but she would save that for another day.

Kara knew she had to answer correctly, “Whatever you think is best, Miss,” She replied demurely.

“You’re damn right it is what _I_ think is best. Now watch as I touch myself,” Maggie made a command of her Kitten.

Kara never took her eyes off of Maggie as she watched her Mistress cup her breasts before teasing her nipples.

Maggie took her time rolling her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. Her nipples were highly sensitive, and she felt herself becoming wetter than she was already.

“I love when you touch me, kitten,” She closed her eyes and allowed the sensation to take over as she moved her hands down her body. Then she stopped, “I have a better idea,” She climbed off Kara and positioned herself until her face was in between Kara’s legs, “I think I need some Vitamin C,”

Before Kara could say anything, she felt her Mistress’ mouth on her clit, “Oh, yes,” She hissed in pleasure.

Maggie took her time alternating between gentle and firm strokes as she found herself rewarded with Kara’s essence. It was tangy, fragrant and a taste that was uniquely Kara and Maggie wanted more of her. And more of her she had, Maggie used her tongue to probe Kara’s entrance before sliding it slowly into her.

“Oh, fuck!” Kara cried out as she felt Maggie’s tongue enter her.

Maggie started with slow movements of her tongue while using two fingers to rub Kara’s clit in a counter-clockwise motion. She knew Kara’s body and knew what she needed and what would make her body sing.

“Oh, God! Right there! Please,” Kara begged as she found herself climbing the heights of passion. She felt a slow tingle beginning in her toes and traveling up her body like a fire that was threatening to consume her.

Maggie sped up her movements knowing that her kitten was close to coming, but she didn’t want to give Kara the satisfaction yet. Maggie replaced her fingers with her tongue knowing that Kara got off harder when she used her fingers. Maybe later on she could use her dildo to really get her kitten off tonight.

“Mistress, please may I come?” Kara asked as she felt herself on the top of a roller coaster that had yet to go down the first drop.

Maggie moved her fingers inside of Kara at a faster pace while sucking on her clit at the same time, “Not yet, kitten,” She changed the angle of her fingers and pushed up against Kara’s g-spot. She kissed her way up Kara’s body wanting to see Kara’s face as she came.

The line between pleasure and pain blurred for Kara as she felt the agony of not being able to come. She tried to think of a way to get her Mistress to make her come, but when she was so far gone it was hard to think clearly.

“That’s it kitten, enjoy what I am doing to you. No one else can and will not be able to do this to you. My name is written all over your pussy,” Maggie whispered into Kara’s ear. She learned in a year of exploration that Kara also got off on dirty talk. The dirtier the better.

“I’m yours. My pussy is yours it belongs to you,” Kara panted out as she moved her hips in time to Maggie’s thrusts.

Maggie pressed her legs together to alleviate the pressure building between her legs, “You’re mine, kitten. Mine to tease, mine to play with, and mine to fuck,” She sped up her thrusts as Kara’s fingers gripped at her fingers hard. Maggie knew this all too well her kitten was ready to give up the cream.

Kara’s mind shut down as she tried to think of unicorns and cats to keep herself from coming, “Please don’t stop fucking me, daddy. I want to be your good girl and come for you, please,” She was practically begging.

Maggie knew Kara was desperate when she played the ‘daddy’ card and she wanted nothing more than to give her kitten what she wanted, but she wanted to play a little longer, “The answer is no kitten. Nice try though,” She bit down on Kara’s neck.

The room was filled with breathy moans and the smell of sex was thick in the air. Their bodies were slick with sweat and Maggie found herself not being able to keep herself from coming, “I’m going to ride your face, kitten,” She removed her fingers from Kara’s dripping pussy and moved into a position where her pussy was covering Kara’s mouth, “Now make me come, kitten,” She commanded hoarsely.

Unable to use her hands, Kara used her tongue to tease and taunt her Mistress. She moaned in the back of her throat as she tasted her Mistress on her tongue. Kara knew that her face was going to be covered but honestly, she did not care. She took her time using the tip of her tongue to tease her clit.

Maggie rode Kara’s tongue and face as she found herself moving closer to the precipice her girl was adept with her tongue. And knew how to use it well, “Such a good kitten. You look so good with your face between my legs. I can’t wait to come all over your pretty little face. Would you like that?” She asked even though Kara would not be able to answer, “Fuck, I’m coming! Kara, Oh God, Kara!”

Kara didn’t let up and continued using her tongue and mouth to bring her Mistress to orgasm again. And she was not disappointed as she felt and heard her Mistress coming again for a second time.

Maggie was no stranger to multiple orgasms, but two strong ones in a row was a new one even for her. Every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to tell Kara that she was hers just as much as Kara was hers. Maggie wanted to surrender her all to Kara in a way that she had never done before not even with Kate, but she could not bring herself to give Kara that power. She already had too much.

“No more, kitten. Stop,” Maggie needed to put an end to this now.

Kara was disappointed and took her time bringing her Mistress down from her high. Her wrists were starting to hurt a little as the rope dug into her skin.

Maggie undid the ropes from Kara’s wrists and massaged them with her hands to get the circulation flowing properly. Once the color came back Maggie got off of Kara and lay down beside her.

“You pleased me well, kitten. I will reward you later,” Maggie needed to regain her control.

Kara’s mouth was dry, but she manages to get the words out, “Whatever you think is best, Miss.”

Maggie looked at Kara whose face was glistening with her come. She felt a twisted pleasure course through her, “Oh, my kitten. Go clean your face and come back here. Our morning is just getting started,” She had plans for the rest of the morning.

Kara got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her nerves were on edge and the orgasm that she desperately needed was nowhere on the horizon.

Maggie sent a text to Sarah and a text to Amelia letting them know that they had the day off and to return tomorrow. Today was for her and Kara a moment of domesticity. It was nice to have others do things for them, but Maggie liked the simplicity of doing things for herself. Maggie watched as Kara entered the bedroom in all her naked glory and held out her arms, “Come here kitten.”

Kara made her way over to the bed and climbed into Maggie’s arms, “Is there something wrong, Miss?”

“There is nothing wrong, kitten. I just want to hold you. Are you okay with what happened?” Maggie asked. It was her duty as a Domme to make sure that Kara was okay and to talk about anything that was bothering her.

Kara relaxed, “I’m okay. I really like pleasing you,” She answered.

“I love it when you please me too, kitten. What should your reward be?” Maggie asked even though she knew what the answer was going to be.

“An orgasm,” Kara stated boldly.

Maggie chuckled, “You will be coming soon enough. You are going to have to earn that orgasm,” She told Kara seriously.

“How?” Kara asked.

“I want you to think about why you want to come and why I should let you. You will have to come up with a sound argument for me to give you what you want,” Maggie was not going to make it easy for Kara.

Kara knew it would not be that easy, “How long do I have to come up with an answer?” She wondered.

Maggie grinned, “It depends on how long you can handle not being able to have an orgasm. If you can tell me why then you will get your wish, but until then…your request for an orgasm is denied,” It wasn’t cruel it was part of Kara’s learning. Denying Kara her orgasm and having her work for it would put their dynamic back into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Maybe So?


	4. Frustration Runeth Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I...oop

Kara was frustrated she was denied her orgasm, and now she had to come up with a reason why she should come. It had been a few hours since they had fucked and now, they were having brunch as if Kara was not suffering from a lack of orgasm. It pissed her off how Maggie could act like nothing happened while she was one edge.

“Did you get enough, babe?” Maggie asked her fiancée. It was not lost on her that Kara was on edge and wanted to come. She wanted nothing more than to bring Kara to orgasm right there, but her girl needed to argue her case.

Kara wiped her mouth with a napkin, “I did. I cannot eat another bite. Everything was delicious as always,” Maggie had fixed them a charcuterie board full of breakfast items.

Maggie smirked, “I am glad you enjoyed. You will need your energy for what I have planned for us today,” She replied cryptically.

“What do you have planned?” Kara asked a little wearily about Maggie’s wording.

Maggie grinned, “Oh, we are going to clean out the garage, and then take the horses out for a ride. What did you think I had planned?” She asked.

Kara was scrambling for an answer, “Playing tennis or going out for a hike. Things like that,” She was thankful that she could think on her toes.

“You are so lying, Kara Danvers-Sawyer. You thought I was going to play with you all day,” Maggie replied knowingly.

Kara knew shew as busted, “Well, could you blame me for thinking that? I’m on edge and I want nothing more than to come. I’m not Sawyer, yet” She replied petulantly.

“Oh, I know. But you have to tell me why you want to come. Until then, you are going to remain on edge. Oh, you are a Sawyer just not on paper. Now clean up the breakfast dishes so we can get started on our day,” Maggie got up from the table and placed a kiss on the top of Kara’s head. She hated torturing Kara, but it was her only chance to regain some semblance of control.

Kara sighed and cleaned up breakfast and made sure that the kitchen was set to rights. She made her way upstairs and heard the shower running in the bathroom. Kara debated on joining Maggie in the shower or changing the sheets on the bed. As tempting as it was to shower with her lover, Kara decided to change the sheets and make up the bed instead. Her mind was running with ideas on why Maggie should make her come. It was tedious at best, but she was going to have to use her powers of persuasion, and a way with words to get what she wants.

“You did not come join me in the shower. I am a little disappointed,” Maggie told Kara as she had entered the bedroom. She thought that Kara would at least join her so she could at least tease her lover a little.

Kara put the pillows on the bed, “The bed looked a mess and the sheets needed to be changed. I figured I could do that and let you shower in peace,” She replied.

Maggie threw the towel she was using to dry her hair into the dirty clothes hamper, “While I am glad that you felt the need to tidy up the bed. I was half expecting you to come join me in the shower,” She stated.

Kara figured what angle to work, “Well, taking a shower with you ends up with both of us getting dirty again. And since I am not able to come it would be inhumane to torture myself like that,” Working in marketing is working wonders on her vocabulary.

Maggie chuckled, “All you have to do is tell me why you should come, and you know I will give you whatever you want. You are the one making it hard on yourself,” She could keep this up all day.

“That would give you an ego boost, and I know it will benefit you more, but who is to say that I will get to come then? You may prolong my torment,” Kara shot back not missing a beat.

Maggie thought about this for a moment, Kara was changing the dynamic and this was unnerving her a lot, “Have I ever prolonged your pleasure for my pleasure?”

“No, you give me what I want,” Kara replied.

“And what makes you think that I would do that to you now? All I did was make a simple command and you feel that you cannot handle that command. You’ve taken a lot more than what I am requesting of you now. We have been together for a year and we have had our arrangement for just as long. You would think after all this time you would know me better as your partner and your Mistress,” Maggie did not mean to get testy with Kara, but she felt herself slipping down a slippery slope.

Kara had a feeling that she went too far by Maggie’s body language her arms were crossed, but she was not going to back down, “As my partner I know you would never deny me, but as my Mistress you get off on it,” She was growing frustrated with the whole situation.

“I think you should go take a shower so we can go on about our day,” Maggie felt defeated.

Kara felt a sense of satisfaction at landing that blow but at the same time she felt guilty, “With pleasure. You are not going to warn me off about touching myself?”

“No, do whatever you want, Kara,” Maggie replied noncommittedly. She knew she was being childish, but things were going in the direction that she did not want to go.

Kara went to go take a shower she was on edge and was thankful that she could have her orgasm by her own hand and not because Maggie had told her she could. Kara tried to get herself off, but she was not successful, and it only served to frustrate her more. Damn Maggie and her ways, Kara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to towel off. Once she was dry, Kara entered the bedroom and saw that it was empty. Kara dressed for a day of cleaning by putting on a pair of gray sweatpants and Alex’s old college t-shirt. She left the room in search of Maggie but couldn’t find her anywhere. The cars were still in the driveway, so that let Kara know that Maggie was still on the property.

Kara found Maggie in the garage moving some boxes around, “I’m here to help clean out the garage.”

Maggie glanced over at Kara, “You can start by moving those boxes on the left outside of the garage. They are going to the Good Samaritan House,” She told Kara where to put the boxes.

Kara went about her task and put the boxes with all of the charitable donation boxes, “Will you get a tax write off because of your donations?” She questioned.

“Yes, it will be a tax write off, but that is not why I give to charity,” Maggie explained still feeling a little slighted from her discussion with Kara this morning. She knew that they were going to have to talk about what happened.

Kara was curious, “Why do you give back to charity?”

Maggie sat on one of the boxes, “Growing up with my aunt she taught me about hard work and helping those who were less fortunate. My aunt would always give to charities and help others in any way that she could. And well, her teachings led me to be more charitable to others who have less than I do. I am a privileged one and I wanted to use my privilege to help others in need,” She explained why she gave back. It was never about the money.

This was something that Kara did not know about Maggie, “That’s pretty cool of you,” She was amazed by Maggie’s generosity.

Maggie shrugged, “I do not make a big deal about it. We should continue,” She went back to what she was doing before Kara arrived.

Kara knew that conversation was over, and she knew that she and Maggie needed to talk, “Can you stop for a minute? I think you and I should talk about what happened in the room,” She needed to get this over and done.

Maggie sighed and sat down on one of the boxes, “What about what happened in the room?”

Kara sat down on a crate next to Maggie, “What I said in the room was out of line. I did not mean to upset you,” She learned the art of apologizing from her psychology professor a.k.a. her fiancée and Mistress.

“I am listening,” Maggie encouraged Kara to continue.

This was going to take some thought, “I was frustrated this morning and I took the immature way of dealing with that frustration. I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier and for upsetting you,” Kara apologized.

“You did not upset me, but you did hurt my feelings. I thought that you and I had an understanding. And for you to belittle what you and I do together made me feel as if I was forcing you to do something, which was not the case and had never been the case,” Maggie injected.

Maggie was right, Kara thought, she had not forced her to do anything. Anything that Kara had done and allowed Maggie to do to her was of her own volition and she knew what she signed up for, “I know you have never forced anything on me, and I was in the wrong for making you feel as if you were forcing me. You and I blur the line between being partners and you being my Mistress. It gets confusing. I hoped that as my partner you would allow me to have my release,” She explained her thought process.

“I get that you and I blur the lines a little, but it is who you and I are. As your partner, yes, I would get you off. As your Mistress, I will not allow that unless you tell me why you should have an orgasm. Your behavior either way would put you on the list for being denied your orgasm for the next twenty-four hours. If you are feeling a certain type of way talk to me and do not try to be all bratty and passive aggressive with me. It does not work. You are dealing with the person who taught you,” Maggie was well versed in psychology, reverse psychology, and manipulation. And Maggie knew that Kara was well versed as well because she taught her.

Kara laughed amusedly, “You cannot blame a woman for trying. Are we okay?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Maggie could not resist Kara’s little smile, “We are okay, Kara. As your partner this conversation is over. As your Mistress, this transgression would cause you to be punished. You will only get one and this is your one. The next time you catch an attitude with me, your hand is not the only thing that’s going to be sore,” She made a gesture to Kara’s ass.

Kara’s cheeks felt heated, “I do not want to go through that,” Having a sore hand and a sore ass was something that she did not want.

“I am glad we had this talk. Ahora, we are going to finish this garage, then we are going to have almuerzo, y then we are going to take care of the horses. Then we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want,” Maggie had outlined the rest of their day.

“Okay,” Kara agreed.

They finished the garage in silence, and it looked better than it had before. It was time for lunch and Kara had worked up quite the appetite.

“You must be starving. This is the first time I have seen you go back for seconds,” Maggie watched as Kara put more food on her plate.

Kara was ravenous, “I worked up an appetite. You would be hungry too if you worked as hard as I did,” She replied between bites of food.

Maggie smirked, “How is that frustration now?” She questioned.

“I am still frustrated, but not as much as I was before,” Kara had to admit she was not as horny as she was before.

“Good girl.”

Kara tried her best not to preen under Maggie’s acknowledgement, “Your good girl,” She replied without hesitation.

“Damn right you are,” Maggie agreed.

Lunch was finished and they cleaned up the kitchen and made their way to the stables. They had an additional horse added by the name of Dasher to join Chestnut and Cupid. Kara joked and said that Maggie needed Donner, Blitzen, Comet, Dancer, Prancer and Rudolph. They would have all of Santa’s reindeer.

“When are the stable hands coming back?” Kara asked as she sponged down Chestnut.

“They will be back next weekend. This weekend was their anniversary who am I to make them work during their time?” Maggie asked as she scrubbed Dasher’s hoof.

Kara loved that Maggie allowed the people who work for her take time off for anniversaries or family time, “It would be rude to have them work on their anniversary. You are very accommodating. Most employers would say ‘fuck your life’ and make them work, but you do not do that,” She noticed it when they were at work too.

Maggie shrugged, “A life spent working all the time is not a life well lived. No one should work themselves to death. Besides, it makes the relationship better, and allows for the people that I employ to work just as diligently,” She took the hose and rinsed Dasher off.

“You have a point there. Everyone seems to be happy to be at work,” Kara pointed out.

She had to thank Kara for the idea of having her employees have a four-day work week. It boosted morale and everyone worked smarter, “And that is all thanks to you, babe.”

The horses getting cleaned turned into Kara and Maggie getting wet by the hose and by the bucket by the time they were finished they both looked like drowned rats.

“Looks like we are in need of a shower,” Maggie tried to look everywhere but at Kara’s breasts showing through her white t-shirt. She noticed that Kara was also not wearing a bra.

Kara looked at herself, “I feel dirty and I smell like horse and wet dog,”

Maggie chuckled, “I was not expecting that comparison but yes, a shower is where we are going next,” She agreed.

They showered separately and Kara was okay with this after working with the horses her frustration was non-existent, but she still wanted to come. She had to think of what to say to get what she wanted.

They were sitting on the couch in the media room and Kara had her legs in Maggie’s lap while they watched some television show that involved the Evil Queen banishing everyone from the Enchanted Forest to the middle of no damn where.

“Ugh, they need to just get it on already. Who goes to another woman’s hotel with a basket of apples and said woman opens the door in a tank top and pink underwear?” To Kara that screamed ‘gay’.

Maggie looked at Kara with raised eyebrows, “You want them to hate fuck each other?”

“Not hate fuck but relieve some of that sexual tension. I’m surprised that Regina did not take Emma upstairs upon meeting her and screw her brains out. You saw the way Regina was devouring Emma with her eyes.” Kara pointed out, but then again, that could have happened off screen.

“I can see your point,” Maggie felt Kara’s explanation was plausible.

Kara grinned, “Think about Emma and Regina. They could very well be us if you think about it. I am blonde and you are brunette. You approached me at the table, and we ended up sleeping together that night,” She recalled how she and Maggie had met. The images of their night came flooding back to the forefront of Kara’s mind. She needed another shower.

Maggie remembered that night all too well and how their bodies moulded into each other, and the fire that had ignited inside of Maggie and she knew that Kara had to be hers, “You gave just as good as you got. I knew that night that I had to have you to myself,” She used what Kara called her ‘sex’ voice. Low and a little raspy.

A shiver rolled down Kara’s spine and she was pretty sure her panties were a wet mess, “You propositioned me in your office while massaging my shoulders.”

“I was a little hesitant at first, but when I saw that you were receptive to my intentions…I pressed on and I am glad that I did,” Maggie’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Kara felt the heat blooming within her, “I am too. I wonder if things would be different between Emma and Regina if they would have done what you had,” She was thoughtful for a moment.

Maggie shrugged, “Who knows, but I am glad that you accepted what I was offering. You were the ultimate forbidden fruit, and I am glad that I was able to taste you,” Not the sexiest thing that she has said, but it fit the moment.

“I would not go as far and say forbidden, but I am happy that you did get a taste,” Kara replied and then an idea struck her. She was going to get her orgasm if it was the last thing that she would do.

“You are delicious, my love. I am addicted to you in more ways than one,” Kara was a drug and one hit of her had Maggie hooked.

Kara used Maggie’s words to her advantage, “I know you are, and you are denying yourself the pleasure of tasting me on your fingers and your tongue. I can give you what you want, what you desire, and what you crave,” She made a move to straddle Maggie’s waist.

Maggie’s hands went to Kara’s hips, “You are getting warm, Kara,” She wondered how long it would take Kara to figure it out, “Why do you want to come?”

“Every time I come for you; I give myself to you. I am yours. And no one else can have me. You’re my Mistress and an orgasm from you is the ultimate sign of submission,” Kara hoped that her words would give her the intended result.

Kara’s explanation called to something deep within Maggie, “Your submission is what I strive for, not only in our bedroom or playroom, but outside of the bedroom. Congratulations, kitten you just earned yourself an orgasm,” She moved her hands from Kara’s hips and brought them to her face cupping it gently, “Say it, kitten.”

“I’m yours always and forever,” Kara whispered.

Maggie pulled Kara in for a kiss she would never get tired of having Kara say those words, “Playroom, now.” She wanted to say ‘fuck going upstairs’, but she did not want to take any chances.

Kara got off of Maggie’s lap, “Yes, Mistress,” She went upstairs and waited for her Mistress like the dutiful kitten that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Déjame saber lo que piensa. ¿Quieres más?


End file.
